flurrle_and_grabbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flurrle and Grabby Wiki:Featured articles
A Featured Article (formerly Article of the Month and also known as Article of the Week) is an article that is slatted as being a great article, good enough to be slatted with a "FA" era tag and can be promoted on the Main Page. This is therefore treated with the up most respect. Vote for the next one on Forum:Featured article nominations. How does an article become Featured? #The article must have excellent prose, devoid of typos and bad grammar #It must cite its sources #It must be correctly named #It must follow all policies, such as naming, Manual of Style, and FAQ. List of Featured Articles July 2nd week The Coolest Coaster Ever is the name Flurrle and Grabby gave to their roller coaster they constructed for an early big idea. Like the name suggests, it is a huge roller coaster that goes around the whole city. After Agent S lifts the coaster in the air with a helicopter as part of trying to complete his mission. After he set it down, the coaster goes off course to places like Mount Rushmore, Paris, a Mr. Slushy Burger and outer space, by a satellite. The neighborhood kids ride the coaster, and at the end it crashes into the tree in the backyard, setting it on fire.(Read more...) 4th week 42 is the name of Flurrle McFi's race car used during the annual Swamp Oil 500. The race car was a souped up version of his mother Mommie McFi's station wagon. On the day of the annual Swamp Oil 500, during either practice racing or the preliminaries, young Flurrle McFi observed the fast pace zooming of the race cars down the track of the Jefferson County Motor Speedway. He, marveled at this, told his stepbrother Grabby that today, they would be race car drivers. The two began constructing the race car around their mother Linda's car. Revamping it with metal layers and with high powered engines, they also decided to "beef up" the suspension. They made it so that Ferb...(Read more...) August 1st week Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, abbreviated as Dr. D and Doof, is a mad scientist and head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. His lair appears to be a standard major corporation, and even has its own jingle. He attempts to wreak havoc across "The entire Tri-State Area." All of his plans tend to be thwarted by Perry the Platypus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to strangely enjoy musical numbers, he sings songs of impressing his professor and how he hates his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz. Online, Doofenshmirtz is known as StrudelCutie4427. Doofenshmirtz lived a very sad childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His parents were mentally abusive and ignored him, disowned him, and restricted him from doing even the smallest of things; he as well had issues with bullies, his own voice, and broken hearts. Due to these hardships he turned to evil and is will usually attempt to seek vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. He has a nemesis in the form of Perry the Platypus, as well as a sarcastic daughter named Vanessa. (Read more...) 3rd week Phineas and Ferb create the "F Games" to find out who's better: boys or girls? Agent P stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to win a dog show. Isabella and Buford are playing Foosball in the boys' garage, with Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet as spectators. Buford is proclaiming how good he is and Isabella defends herself. Phineas tries to correct her about the location, but Ferb states, "She's on a roll." Buford continues his explanation and this allows Isabella to score her first goal. Up in her room, Candace is using a web cam to talk with Stacy. She's having a bad hair day, made worse by the fact that Jeremy will be coming over to take her picture for his photo class. Stacy suggests that Candace wear a hat. The first hat she tries is a winter knit hat, but her hair... (Read more...) September 2009 Sherman, better known by his stage name "Swampy," is a librarian and former drummer of the 90s hair band Love Händel. Sherman was apart of the band for as long as is known, though infighting and other complications lead to the band sizzling out and going their separate ways. The band would reunite a decade later to celebrate a wedding anniversary between Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. (Read more...) October 2009 1st week Phineas and Ferb build robot versions of themselves (Phinedroids and Ferbots) to help out with their Big Ideas. Dr. Doofenshmirtz regrets all the messages he left on his girlfriend's answering machine. The boys are sitting under the tree in the back yard, going through the candidates for what awesome thing they will do today: a completely food-based water park, a tunnel to the center of the Earth, chamber of invisibility, and a microscopic zoo that rests on the head of a pin. As it sinks in that they have a lot of blueprints, models and schematics, a falling leaf prompts Phineas to say, "Summer doesn't last forever and we've got too many plans for just the two of us. We either need more days of summer, or more of us." Ferb hands over his plans for a robot, and that gives Phineas an idea: make Phinedroids and Ferbots. At this moment, he notices Perry is missing. Perry is up on the roof of their house, pressing bricks on the chimney. The chimney opens up to reveal an elevator. During the trip down to his lair, it makes a stop and Santa Claus gets in. Perry gets off, revealing... (Read more...) 3rd week Reginald Fletcher, nicknamed Reg, is a former daredevil known as The Flying Fishmonger. He is the grandfather of Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, and Phineas Flynn, husband to Winifred Fletcher, and father of Lawrence Fletcher. British, he speaks in a heavy cockney accent. As a Grandfather, he suffers from many aches and pains, such as lumbago and a bad trick knee. He is still very spry, and active as ever. His grandchildren will visit him and Winifred at least once a year, and lives his life retired, his London home lying next to the former castle of the Black Knight of Worcestershire. (Read more...) November 2009 1st week Lawrence is preoccupied with buying and naming stars online. He buys one for Phineas and Ferb, and also one for Candace. Candace and Isabella are preoccupied with a turn-around dance where the girls ask the boys out. Candace thinks Jeremy will refuse; and Isabella keeps getting interupted when she asks. Phineas and Ferb build a rocket to visit their star. Doofenshmirtz is also in space, seeking revenge on an adolescent nemesis. (Read more...) 3rd week The Original Pitch was the "pitch reel" that Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh used to sell Phineas and Ferb to the Disney Channel. It is one of the bonus items included on the ''Phineas and Ferb'': The Fast and the Phineas DVD. Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh describe how they created Phineas and Ferb and how they sold it to the Disney Channel. Instead of selling them a script, they pitched a storyboard, which is a scene-by-scene visual breakdown of how the episode would look. When it came time to present it to the executives overseas, Dan edited the storyboards together into a film, adding music, sound effects and providing the voices for all the characters. Jeff notes that after seeing it, Disney realized that they didn't want Dan to be the voice of Isabella. The show is inspired by Dan's summers growing up where his mom would encourage him and his siblings "to do something creative instead of sitting around bored." His mom would say, "Summer's short. You gotta make every day count." (Read more...) December 2009 Daniel Povenmire is the one of the creators of Phineas and Ferb. Born in California and raised in Mobile, Alabama, Povenmire attended USC Film School. At USC, he wrote and drew a cartoon for The Daily Trojan called "Life is a Fish." In addition to being the co-creator and executive producer of Phineas and Ferb, he also performs the voice of Dr. Doofenshmirtz on the show. Povenmire was previously known for his work on Rocko's Modern Life and Family Guy. He was a well-loved animator on Family Guy and was given most of the show's musical numbers to do. He was also counted on to animate "something funny" when writers couldn't come up with a visual joke on their own. He described his job before Fox resurrected the show as "basically entertaining themselves" as a production staff. (Read more...) January 2010 Phineas and Ferb construct a rollercoaster from their backyard out to the whole city for themselves and the neighborhood kids. Perry the Platypus attempts to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan to halt the Earth's rotation. Phineas and Ferb are sitting under a tree, pondering what to do. Phineas realizes that they will be back in school shortly and they will have to say what they did over their summer vacation. He feels that their time off should be exciting, like a rollercoaster. Remembering the lame coaster they rode at the State Fair, Phineas realizes that's what they should do today: build a rollercoaster. As their mom, Linda, heads off to do some shopping, Candace runs to her car to confirm that she's been put in charge. Mom doesn't think it's necessary that anyone be in charge, but Candace does. "What if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house?" It's not likely to happen, so her mom gives her... (Read more...) February 2010 1st week Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a Drusselsteinian mad scientist and emperor of the planet Earth. Though spending the majority of his evil career being thwarted by his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, a shift in the time space continuum made by Candace Flynn's interference led to Perry being injured the first day of one summer. Doofenshmirtz was given the upper hand to climb up the social ladder without the O.W.C.A. stopping him and conquered the Tri-State Area. Doofenshmirtz's rules and laws for the world following his establishment as emperor surrounded everyone worshiping him, wearing his signature labcoat, and being renamed Joe. Though his life was filled with turmoil and misfortune before the fateful first summer day, Doofenshmirtz has a positive and optimistic view on life since becoming emperor and considers his life to be perfect. (Read more...) 3rd week Phineas and Ferb try to set the world record for the world's largest bowling ball as well as the largest pinball table. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. Candace is talking on the phone saying that Jeremy asked to meet by the ferris wheel, which makes her remember she is afraid of heights. Their parents then leave for bowling which gives Phineas the idea to play super lawn bowling. Baljeet comes by and asks them what they're doing, then realizes he just sounded like Isabella. He lets them know that the world's largest bowling ball is 4 feet in diameter, to which Phineas responds that he and Ferb could beat... (Read more...) March 2010 Captain Badbeard was a feared, powerful freshwater pirate captain. Badbeard became legendary as the most notorious freshwater pirate to ever plunder a lakeside community. His countless robberies accumulated into what would be a valuable collection of tacky, fake beards, which he kept hidden inside a cave on Spleen Island. Following his death, Badbeard and his adventures became legendary. The lake he would constantly plunder and sail on was named after him, becoming known as Badbeard Lake, and his legendary treasure of bad beards would be misinterpreted as a cursed booty of money. An extremely abridged ballad about his exploits became known to people in the woods around Badbeard Lake. (Read more...) April 2010 1st week "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" is the full version of the series' theme song. It is performed by the band Bowling For Soup. The song is composed in a fast, loud rock styling, but was originally written as a slow song with a light chorus, based on classic Disney songs. Many stanzas in the song are at least closely resembling actual adventures and inventions Phineas and Ferb take part in throughout the series, while others are merely interesting things the boys could possibly do. The song first appeared in its entirety in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," and then was released as part of the official series soundtrack. In 2008, it was nominated for an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Main Title Theme Music." (Read more...) 3rd week Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their broadcast blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents "eulg," a solution that works the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. (Read More...) '' September 2010 ''Live at the Squat and Stitch was the first album of the Free-Form Jazz Band, recorded and produced live at the Googolplex Mall's Squat and Stitch in the Summer. was recorded by Lawrence Fletcher, the husband of the band's keyboardist, Linda Flynn, who had background being an acclaimed one-hit wonder during the 1980s. Live at the Squat and Stitch was constructed of smooth jazz beats and tunes, along with an improvised, blues-driven sung song by Flynn's daughter Candace. Her song, entitled E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S., was sung in an attempt to rant about her younger brothers due to their outrageous schemes that she could never get them in trouble for. E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. was as well considerably praised and apparently considered a highlight of the album. ''(Read More...) '' Category:Featured Articles Category:Help Category:Policy